1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for splicing or connecting the two free ends of electrical cables or the like. More specifically, the present invention offers a means to connect the spliced ends of a cable and to assure a sufficiently good and continuous contact to provide uninterrupted electrical service. The present invention provides a connector housing into which the free ends of the cable are threadably fastened. The present invention provides three alternate means for connecting the spliced cable end together. All three designs offer an outer connection housing within which a conductive camming or crimping element is located to facilitate connection of the cable ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is specifically designed to incorporate both a simple and useful connection means to mechanically and electrically splice the free ends of cable conductors together. Though a new and unique method is presented herein, the concept of providing cable connectors is a well-founded art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,806 issued to Francis A. May on Sept. 14, 1978 discloses a cable splicing or connection means for joining the free ends of a flexible conducting cable. The free cable ends are affixed via a deformable metallic annular element and then surrounded by an insulating material. The entire arrangement is encapsulated in a flexible metallic sleeve to protect the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,929 issued to E. R. Vietzen on Dec. 8, 1936 discloses a cable splice connector that is substantially an annular member juxtaposed between the ends of an electrical cable. The annular region is fixed in place by a tape wrapping around both the device and the exposed wire ends.
Though these methods of connecting a electrical cables together are functional, they do not offer the versatibilty nor the functionality of the present invention. There exist a number of deficiencies in the art of connecting the ends of electrical cables together. Primarily, there is a need for an apparatus that can be quickly and readily installed.
As indicated by the prior art, the primary methods for splicing cable together require that the individual compress members together to assure a fixed connection. Also, the individual may need to tape the connected wires to one another to assure an insulated connection that will not be conducive to hazard. These methods are time comsuming. It would be far better if the protective sheath were able both to reduce the possibility of electrical hazard and to provide a reliable connection of the ends of spliced cable.
A further concern in this area is the provision of a flexible housing that can be wound onto a spool. This is a particular concern in the mining industry where cables and wires are laid, wound, and laid again. The major concern is that the connective element be non-abrading. Such a connection prevents the inadvertent cutting of cable that comes into contact with the splice element.
The present invention offers a non-conductive housing wherein a conductive element is placed to connect the free ends of the cables. The housing can be sealed by screwing an end cap in place, thereby providing a reliable connection. The sealed housing prevents the weathering of the wires and corrodible elements within it. Additionally, the present invention offers a means to assure that there will be a complete and lasting connection of the ends of spliced wire. The housing may be composed of a flexible substance, thereby providing a suitable means to connect wire that must be wound onto a spool.
The present invention offers a simple and effective means for joining the spliced ends of a cable in a safe and efficient manner. Moreover, due to the relative simplicity of the present invention, the cable connector can be installed rapidly yet maintain the effectiveness of the connection.